fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tempest of the Sea (New 20)
This is the 48th-50th episodes of the Ben 10 Omniverse. Plot Ben Tennyson's cruise vacation takes a turn for the weird when he discovers that his mysterious new friend Lorelai is actually a mermaid, the princess and head protector of an alien-hybrid undersea kingdom called TerraPisciss. The mer-people need help to battle Serpent. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Team Sonic **Sonic **Tails **Amy **Sticks (first appearance) **Bunnie Rabbot **Antione *Justice League of Atlantis **Aquaman **Lori Lemaris **Namora **Namorita **Rad Middleton **Jolt the Roadrunner **Duck "Bill" Platypus *Arctic Freedom Fighters **Guntiver the Artic Wolf **Augants the Polar Bear **Blizzard the Penguin **Erma **Sealia *Breezie the Hedgehog *Barby Kola *Razor the Shark *Tikai *Chaos *Lorelai *Lorelai's mother Villains *Sunder *Serpent Aliens Used *Ripjaws *Water Hazard *Jetray *Omni Hero Quotes *Sticks: The kind of Atlanteans I'm from are common on land. ---- *Tails: Hey Bunnie, you might need to hold your breath underwater. *Bunnie: It's ok. This might be a good time to test that transformation thing I'm thinking about. (puts her legs underwater to which they changes into a mermaid tail) ---- (Ripjaws tries to talk but bubbles appear from his mouth) *Lorelai: What? (Ripjaws begins to chock; Namorita appears) *Lorelai: What wrong? *Namorita: His gills aren't fully Altantean. (Uses powers to force more water down Ripjaws' thurt as he's clams down) Done. I gave him some breathable water so he can breathe. I'll take him toward the surface so he can change into a full Atlantean. (They begins to swim up) You're a mermaid. *Lorelai: Um, yep. But why is he in that Pisciss form? *Namorita: He calls it Ripjaws. He have the form of a warrior from Atlantis on his Omnitrix. It allows him to change into many things. (The 3 are now in the surface) *Rad: Hey! Are you guys all alright? *Ripjaws: Yeah. Lorelai's a mermaid. *Lorelai: You know that. *Ripjaws: Yeah, but are you one of those things that sink ships. *Lorelai: That's a siren. *Namorita: Nice knowledge. *Lorelai: Underwater knowledge is my thing. *Ripjaws: Woah. You really are a mermaid. *Namorita: So that means your the blue boat driver. *Lorelai: Yeah. *Ripjaws: You really did a great job taking care of that invasion force. *Lorelai: That's sort of my job. But do you know about the force? *Ripjaws: He's called Serpent. The Plumbers know about him. *Lorelai: My people know about them. *Namorita: But we don't about you all. *Lorelai: My people are from TerraPiscces. We are descents of Piscees, the alien form Ben is using. (Ripjaws changes into a more aquatic form) *Ripjaws: Love it? *Lorelai: Look cool. Notes *It's revealed that because Bunnie is mostly robotic, she can surive underwater and change her legs into a tail. *Breezie mastered all of the elements during her high school years. *Tikal's mermaid tail is similar to Ariel from Disney's the Little Mermaid *1st apperacne of Sticks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Episodes Category:Specials